Magic Love
by Tantomile Forever
Summary: ONESHOT Misto love Cettie but he is afraid that she doesn't love him back. He decides to put a spell on her to make her love him, but does everything go to plan?


**This couple was mentioned by Cocobutterrox, so this is for her. Don't own CATS**

* * *

Misto had loved her for ages, but she just didn't feel the same way. She rather hang around with the other kittens then speak to him. The cat she loved was Tugger but she couldn't get into her head that he was to old for her and that he had Bomba.

"Misto, whats wrong? You haven't even got out of bed yet." Victoria asked her brother, she didn't like seeing him like this.

"Nothing is the matter with me. I'm just tired." Misto replied to the white kitten.

"You said that yesterday and the day before. My, you haven't even been out for a week." Victoria told the tom, Misto just yawned and faked sleep. He didn't want to go out unless there was meaning to. "Right, I'm telling Jenny, she'll get you out of bed." Misto's ears perked up, if Jenny found out that he had stayed inside for that long, he would have to stay with her in the clinic. Misto quickly got up and ventured outside. Victoria was glad that Jenny scared him it was the only way she could get him to do things she wanted. Mistoffelees looked around for the kitten he loved and found her drooling over the Rum Tum Tugger.

"Sing a song, sing a song." Etcetera told the curious cat.

"I've sung all day, I think I might be lose my voice if I do one more time." Tugger snapped, sure these were his fans but he just didn't feel like singing.

"Well, if you lose it, we'll find it." Jemima told the tom. He then sighed and got up to sing one final time but then noticed Misto walking closer.

"Look Misto will do a magic trick. Then i'll sing." Tugger told his fan club and pointed to Misto. The kitten were eager to see a magic show, Tugger walked up to the tuxedo and whispered...

"Make me disappear." Misto looked confused, why would he want to disappear.

"I don't want to do a magic show, I just want to go for a walk." Misto snapped back at Tugger, he wasn't going to make the curious cat disappear, he would be hated by the kittens.

"I'll go with you," Etcetera shouted. "Tugger's bored me too much" She took Misto by the hand and led him to her favorite spot in the Junkyard. Misto was love struck, she actually wanted to hang out with him.

"Go on, show me a magic trick." Etcetera squealed, thats all she wanted, a stupid magic trick. Wait... he could use this to his own advantage he thought.

"Okay," Misto needed to make Etcetera to fall in love with him and this is the only way. He waved his arms above his head and chanted words under his breath, he also made a cover up so Etcetera didn't find out. When he did the love spell he pointed to Etectera and pink air went flying towards her, then so Etcetera won't know anything he pulled out some flowers from the air. Etcetera clapped her hands. She had an urge to go up to Misto and hug him, and that she did. Misto did feel guilty about want had happened but he did have Etcetera now, that was the main thing. They held paws together and walked back to the main clearing.

As they walked in, Misto saw others pointing in amazement. He could feel his cheeks go red, he really didn't like the pointing but he soon adjusted.

"Hey, Misto. Have you stole my biggest fan away from me." Tugger joked as he put his arm round Etcetera, She didn't like it, instead of drooling over him, she hissed and scratched him. Tugger was appalled and a little bit frighted on how fast the kitten changed her attitude. Misto also was shocked. He led her back to Jenny's den and made off to his and Victoria's den.

He didn't like how the spell effected Etcetera and he had to change it. He ran to his bookshelf and searched all of them for a spell to put her back to normal.

"What are you doing?" Misto spun around and saw Victoria standing in the door way.

"Nothing." Misto replied. If is sister found out she would probably rip his tail right off, she was very protective of her friends and of Misto using magic.

"Then why are you looking through all the books, you don't do that unless...No you didn't" Victoria realized why Etcetera was acting strange but now she just needed Misto to confirm it.

"Okay fine, I used a spell to make Etcetera fall in love with me." Misto confirmed it, Victoria was mad at the tom but decided to leave it. But what he didn't know is that Etcetera actually did love Misto, Victoria had to set the record straight.

"Misto, you didn't need to put a spell on her, she already loves you." Misto felt his cheeks blush, which was easy to see through his white face.

"Does she know that I love her?" Misto asked his sister. Vicky nodded her head.

"I told her this morning, then she told me that she would get you alone so that you could tell her."

Mistoffelees felt like he had ruined his chances by not even telling her, and worst of all he used a magic trick just to get her to love him. Misto then took the last book on the shelf and read it. He had found what he wanted quite easily.

"It says here that the spell only works for a mere ten minutes." Misto looked at his sister, some of the feeling which Etcetera had shown was true not magic. He had to go visit her. He threw the book to the ground and made a beeline for Jenny's den. When he walked into Jenny's den he saw that Etcetera was talking to her brother Mungojerrie.

"Erm... Etcetera can i speak to you?" The tuxedo spoke. Etcetera nodded her head and walked outside with the tom.

"Yes Misto." Misto blushed once more, she was actually talking to him.

"Look, Etcetera I really love you and I'm sorry that I used a magic..." Misto couldn't finish as his lips were locked with Etcetera's.

"I love you too, Misto. And that thing I did with Tugger was on purpose, he deserved it for asking you to make his disappear." Misto blushed as did Etcetera. He had the queen of his dreams and hopefully nothing would go wrong.


End file.
